Just Friends
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: "If you want to I could show you what my dreams are made of." / [College!Voltron A/U.]


**A/n** : Just something me and a friend have been tossing around lately. See AU for changes to the storyline! ~kiz

 **Warnings** : N/a.

 **Noteworthy A/U** : College!Voltron. Shiro and Keith are brothers (only matters for a quick mention).

* * *

 **Katie was sprawled across the couch** , her legs in Keith's lap as she studied her book. Keith was listening to a show about knife throwing and rubbing the soles of feet when Lance peeked in from the kitchen.

"Hey, you two want dinner?"

"Yes!" Keith practically screamed, "she keeps telling, 'one more chapter'." He huffed and shoved her legs off his own, "what you want?"

"I was thinking of ordering from that burger joint we like?" Lance asked waving the pamphlet, "P?"

"Whatever, I'm almost done." She waved her hand already stretched back out on the couch.

"I know her order," Keith answered, and pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call it in."

"Thanks," Lance took a seat at the stool, looking over the menu, "I'll order last," he added as Keith raised his phone to his ear.

 **Keith** **dropped down on his knees next to the couch** , "earth to Katie."

"What?" She looked up, brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"Dinner break." He nodded towards the kitchen bar, "Lance and I just got back."

"Oh good, I'm starved." She stretched slightly, then tucked a piece of paper into her book before shutting it.

"Figured," Keith hopped up and pulled her to her feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Learn anything?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "I think I finally figured out my final project."

"Mm, good." Keith smiled down at her. She wasn't much shorter but enough that when they were side by side he had to look down.

"You?" She asked taking a seat at the bar and sliding In comfortably, taking the beer he offered.

"Shocker," he started, "I'm sculpting a knife."

Katie chuckled, "I mean I figured..."

"I'm doing three models though, clay, wood, and steel."

"Oh?" Katie's face lit up, "I think that will be amazing!"

"What did Lara think?" Lance asked, waiting on Keith to slide into his seat so he could eat.

Keith gave a slight shrug, "she didn't really care." He said while picking up a fry, "my classes aren't really her cup of tea."

Lance cleared his throat before taking a bite of his burger. "Oh, hey speaking of dating." Katie changed the subject, slightly, "are we all going to that Friends-mas Party with people?"

Lance shrugged, "I haven't asked anyone."

"Well not like that's too hard for you _Lancey_ _Lance_ ," Keith teased softly, "do you have a date, Katie?"

"I got a guy I was thinking of asking, but I didn't know if I wanted to bring someone or not, was trying to get a feel for it."

"Oh is it that guy from you Engineering class?" Keith asked softly, "James?"

"Uh, yeah, our date went pretty okay..." She lifted a shoulder, "so it's cool?"

"Well I'm bringing Lara, and Hunk is bringing his girl... wouldn't see why not?" Keith's look was sincere but his voice sounded anything but.

"Yeah, but we know Lara and Shay." Pidge sighed, "I'll go stag, it's fine."

"No, no, I'll invite someone new too." Lance offered, "if you like the guy Pidge bring him."

"You sure?" She asked softly, unsurely and Keith could have sworn he saw her blushing.

"I'm sure. I need to meet this guy, make sure he's worthy of you." Keith spoke up quickly, _why does she like this guy so damn much?!_

"Alright," Katie smiled biting into her burger.

It was a weird dynamic when she met Keith, she and Lance had been friends forever but it was by an unfortunate rooming assignment that placed Lance and Keith together in the dorms their first year of college. She came to know him, and if it wasn't for her crush on the guy she might not have gotten as close with him as she did. Plus her brother and his big brother were friends, it seemed fate had brought them together over the next four years.

Lance and her got a place together, that Keith frequented and finally he and Lance became close to friends, or at least friendly enough they could enjoy each other's company without having an argument.

Four years later, Katie and Keith were inseparable and when nothing came of it. Katie dropped the crush and focused on her studies, Keith got a girlfriend and while Katie hated her she let it go. She wasn't about to let a meaningless relationship in between their friendship.

"Oh, you can meet him tonight," Katie said suddenly, looking up from her phone, "he wants to hang out and he's gonna come to pick me up."

"I thought we were watching a movie tonight?" Keith asked with a frown, staring at her in shock. Neither of them missed their weekly movie night.

"I..." Katie frowned, "I just figured with us having Friends-mas next week and we're doing movies then it wasn't a big deal?"

Keith blinked, "oh uh," he swallowed his words and gave a nod, "yeah, I forgot that was just next week."

Katie laughed and bolted to her room to change leaving Keith and Lance at the kitchen bar, her food half eaten. "What is that?"

"She really likes the guy I guess?" Keith shrugged.

"No, I mean _you_. Why are you acting like that?"

Keith waved his hand, slugging back a drink of beer, "I'm not acting like anything!"

"You don't get to be jealous just because she has a guy now when you know damn well she was pining after you for years."

"She never liked me," Keith rolled his eyes, his voice quiet.

Lance snorted loudly, "yeah okay..." he trailed off and let out a low whistle when she appeared before them in a dark green crop top and a pair of fitted white jeans, "damn girl."

"Oh, shut up," Katie blushed, pinning a side of her short hair back with a twirl and a bobby-pin. "Look good enough?" She asked stepping into her Converse.

Lance winked, "looking good Pidge."

Keith stared at her hips, her midriff showing was enough to make his blood boil. _This James guy is going to have only one thing on his mind!_ He glanced over at the sound of the door knocking and Pidge gave a breathless laugh before heading to it.

"Hey James," he heard her invite the guy in and he was on his feet immediately, "my friends want to meet you is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah, of course."

Keith froze when Lance cleared his throat and quickly put himself back in his seat. Only just sitting down when Katie, her hand wrapped around the guys, walked back in. "Keith, Lance," she pointed them out, "this is James."

"Hey, James!" Lance said enthusiastically, taking his hand. Keith glared.

"Lance, hey, I've heard a lot about you guys, Pidge always talks about you all," James said while shaking Lances hand and then turned to Keith offering his to him as well.

Keith gave a quick look towards Katie, seeing her smiling widely and he took the hand after a moment, "hey man. Whatcha guys doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to figure that out," James said when he pried their hands apart, trying to play it off that Keith had gripped his hand pretty hard. "Pidge is pretty easy going like me so I'm sure we'll find something." He added, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Speaking of going," Katie started, "ready?"

"Yeah," James has a smile and wave to the two at the bar, "let's get, girl." Katie gave a small giggle, not even bothering to say bye as he pulled back through her house and out the door.

"He's a punk!" Keith practically roared not even five seconds after the door was closed, "did you hear him calling her _girl_?!"

 **Keith stared across the living room in silence** , they were gathered at his flat that Pidge had gone over the top decorating for this stupid party last night - one he had been excited about before. Before he saw Pidge locking lips with James under the mistletoe. Before she and him showed up about ten minutes late and she looked flustered, before she showed up in a dress that was a bit too short and she didn't even seem to notice. This wasn't his Katie, this wasn't who she was.

"Keith," Lance asked, nudging him softly, "this is a great party, man."

"Oh, thanks," Keith cleared his throat, "Pidge decorated last night."

"It looks amazing," Lance chuckled before waving the girl of the conversation over, James at her side.

"Keith," Pidge smiled immediately, grabbing him close with a hug and he knew she was tipsy. "Can't say I did a bad job, huh?"

James spoke up at that the moment she let Keith out of her hug, "I think it looks amazing who knew you were such a housewife, girl?"

Katie chuckled, shaking her head, "and for my next trick I'll bitch about clothes being everywhere."

James grinned and something told Keith it was an inside joke between them, something he didn't get. "I'm glad you guys are having a great time," Keith said after a moment clearing his throat.

"So, when are we doing presents?" Katie asked, looking at Keith in question, "and where is Lara? Are we waiting on her?"

"No," Keith shook his head, "she isn't coming." They had split up a few days ago, he had wanted to tell Katie last night but she was too busy fretting about James coming that he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to say anything about his relationship being over.

"Oh," Katie quirked an eyebrow, "so, uh, I'll go see if Hunk and Shay are ready." She added before excusing herself and heading over to where Hunk and Shay were sitting at the table.

"You okay?" Lance whispered as James backed up to the couch, "why are you being so... distant?"

"Lara and I broke up a couple days ago," Keith shrugged, "I didn't want to worry Katie, not when she had _James_ here."

Lance gave Keith a serious look, "you can't do this to her, Keith, it's not fair."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You are, you're going to tell her and you're going to expect her to leave James in the dust and she's going to." Lance frowned, shaking his head, "because she'd do anything for you, she's been waiting for this for years."

"I'm not doing anything," Keith snapped loudly and the other three looked over at them in question, until Keith grabbed his jacket and stomped out of the party, slamming the door behind him.

"Lance?" Hunk asked from the couch that Katie had just sat everyone at.

"He just needs a few minutes," Lance hoped and sighed, "we can wait for him, I'll start the movie up."

Katie frowned at Lance, not quite sure how to ask what was going on and settled into James' lap as the movie started. They were more than halfway through before she got up, explaining she'd go get him and grabbed her own winter coat.

"Need me to go with you?" James asked quietly, taking her hand.

"No, Keith is sensitive," she answered softly, squeezing his hand. Her buzz was coming down now, and she just wanted to make sure Keith was okay, "I'll hurry." She promised before stepping out.

Katie couldn't deny she was shocked that Keith wasn't any farther than the front porch, he was sitting on a wiped off portion of the concrete railings and didn't even bother looking up when she came out. He knew it was her, who else would come out looking for him?

She approached him slowly, using her jacket to wipe off another section before she sat down on the edge and scooted back so she could kick her legs over and not ruin her dress.

"Did Lance send you out here?" Keith asked when she said nothing.

"What do you think?" She chuckled softly, looking over with a smile. "What's going on Keith?"

"I don't know, it's nothing."

Katie sighed, "it's clearly something or you wouldn't be acting like this." Keith shrugged and Katie gave him a hard look, "is it Lara?"

"We're not together anymore," Keith said immediately, meeting her eyes slowly, "I just... I wanted to tell you last night but you were going on about James and I didn't know how to."

"What does me going on about James have to do with you and Lara?"

Keith didn't say anything he just looked at her, he wanted the words to work. He wanted to tell her the truth, _I was an idiot but the moment I saw you and James it just dawned on me there was more to you and I than I thought and I couldn't be with her anymore._ But that wasn't what he needed to say, Lance was right. He couldn't say that, could he?

"Well, sorry I should have paid better attention," she blushed. She had been paying attention to Keith for a long time and the one time she hadn't, he needed her to. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you think about it?"

Katie chuckled quietly, "what do you want? Supportive or honest?"

"Honest, always."

"I think it's for the best, and you should have done it years ago." She admitted, "you deserve better. So much better, Keith, you deserve the best." Katie reached out and took his hand, "she didn't care about you. She cared about what you could do for her, but not about you."

"Katie," Keith swallowed nervously and held her hand tighter so she couldn't pull away, "can I be honest too?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "always."

Keith took a nervous breath and scooted closer so their legs were touching. He needed her strength so he could say it, he needed her to hear him and believe him. "You promise to still be by my side if I say it?"

"You going to tell me James is bad for me?" She laughed, pulling on their hands, "just because I told you Lara was bad?"

"No," he shook his head, pulling their hands back to his lap, "not just that. I'm going to tell you what I should have a long time ago..."

"A long time ago?"

"That I'm crazy about you, that I love you and I have for a long time, that you deserve someone who takes care of you and cherishes you and wants to give you the world - that I could be that guy, but James isn't."

Katie gasped loudly, her eyes wide as she took in the seriousness of Keith's words, "w-what?"

"You're perfect, Katie, everything about you and he doesn't even realize it."

"Y-you..." Katie jerked their hands apart and a glare fell into place, "how dare you!"

"I know," he whispered, "but I... I just can't watch you and him. Together."

"You can't watch us together?" She scoffed, "I had to sit through your shit-show of a relationship for years, Keith!"

"Oh what, so it's payback?" Keith roared, "I finally tell you how I feel, I ask you to consider it and be mine and you throw it in my face?"

"No," she groaned, "it's... well, how fucking dare you!" Tears were threatening to fall over the rims of her eyes and she sucked in a sob, "what did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know," his voice was quiet as he watched her try not to cry, the words caught in his throat, "I just... I had to tell you."

"You couldn't have told me last week? Or last year? Or when I was foolishly falling over myself for you?"

"Look at you!" Keith snapped, "you're wearing a dress you hate, and you were late, and you were making out under the mistletoe... that isn't you!" He waved his hand, "you're giving him the idea of you he wants, but that's not you."

"You wouldn't know what's me, Keith, because you're a selfish, selfish man."

Keith glared, jumping up from the railing, "you're just stringing him along, you know you aren't going to love him. You're just playing pretend with someone who thinks you're cute." He was snapping his finger when she looked away, "you're going to hurt him or yourself, and that's not fair."

"You'd know," she said scathingly, "you're a true professional at hurting people."

"Katie," he shook his head, watching her get to her feet, "how did this happen? To us?"

"You know how," she sneered, "you know full well what happened."

Keith sighed and reached for her, Katie didn't pull away like she should have. She knew she should have turned away and ran but she couldn't, this was all she wanted. She wanted Keith taking a step closer and his hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her close so they were chest to chest. She wanted him leaning down and her looking up and his lips brushing over her softly as if he was testing the waters. Katie wanted it more than anything, she had for a long time.

Keith took her face within his hands, cradling her cheeks before he pressed his lips to hers for a hot kiss, a kiss that made her whimper and the tears she had been keeping back spill over. A kiss that had her knees weak and her hands grabbing his coat for support, a kiss that took them places they had never been before. One that had Keith leaning towards her for more when she pulled back with wide eyes. A kiss that had Keith whispering, "don't hate me," when their eyes met.

Katie furiously wiped at the tears on her cheeks and stepped back at the sound of the door opening, Keith was frozen with his back to the door only watching her look around him and give a fake smile, "he'll be okay," she said immediately, "we'll be in, in a moment."

Neither moved until the door closed again and Keith let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

"What do you want from me, Keith?"

"A chance."

Katie wished her heart hadn't given a flutter at the words, "I need time," she said instead, and gave his shoulder a small push, "we have a party to get back to."

" **You sure you guys don't need help?"** James asked on the second step and Katie grinned, shaking her head, "well, text me?"

"Yeah," she turned when he lent in for a kiss, letting him kiss her cheek, "be careful." She waited until he was in his car and pulling away before she went back inside Keith's. Lance had just left and Hunk and Shay had left a little before him, leaving Keith and Katie to clean up. Alone.

That wasn't out of the ordinary it just happened to follow a weird argument of sorts for them.

"I'll do the dishes," she said walking past him to the kitchen and leaving him to clean up the living room. They worked in silence and it was only after Keith took the trash out and Katie had the last dish done that they were in the same room together. Katie was sitting on the arm of the couch, looking through one of the books Keith had given her for Christmas when he came back into his house.

"Katie," he said the moment he closed the door, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." She set the book down on her leg and looked over, "honestly, it's fine."

"I ruined everything."

Katie chuckled, "I don't think you did," she offered, "you are right, aren't you? This isn't me. And I know him and I aren't going to be a real thing. I'm not interested enough in him, or anyone else, and I never have been."

Keith swallowed nervously, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I should have told you, or asked you out, I should have gotten it out of the way so moving on wouldn't have been a three-year process that I failed at." She met his look, "or maybe so we wouldn't have had to hurt people we only semi-care about."

"What does that mean for this... for us?"

"I wish I knew, Keith," she sighed and moved to stand, "I wish I could tell you everything was easy and makes sense but you... You picked the worst possible way to do this."

"I know."

"Love is messy like that, sometimes," she sighed crossing her arms against her stomach, "what do you want from me, Keith?"

"Everything," he breathed out, taking a half-step closer, "just a chance, Katie, to show you I mean it. I'm worth it. Let me show you?"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We'll always be friends," he begged, teetering on the spot, "please, give me a chance?"

"I always thought it would be the other way around," she admitted, dropping her arms, "that I'd be the one begging you for a chance."

Keith grinned lightly, letting out a chuckle. "I don't think you would have had to try too hard."

"That's not true," she shook her head, "it wasn't until you saw me with someone that you had the courage," Katie said honestly, shaking her head, "so where does it leave us?"

"I'm yours," he closed the distance to her, "all yours."

Katie reached out slowly, calmly, her hands starting at his shoulder before tracing the distance down his arm to his elbow and pulling him in for a hug. Keith wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, "I wish I wasn't scared."

"It's just me," he said, looking down at her.

Katie blushed and glanced away nervously, "I know, that's the thing," she said with a shiver.

Keith offered a small smile and shook his head, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay," she shrugged, "my head hurts."

"Want some medicine?"

"And a pair of sweats?" She asked quietly, heading to his kitchen to get some Tylenol.

Keith watched her walk away and hurried to his bedroom to get her a change of clothes, bringing her back a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Ah, thanks." She started to unzip her dress right there in the living room before she paused and glanced at him. They changed in front of each other a lot. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary but now she felt it wasn't a good option. "Uh... I'll change in the bathroom."

Keith gave a stiff nod as she backed away and shut the door behind her.

When Katie came back out she found he had a blanket on the couch and had changed out of his button up, leaving him in a pair of shorts, "I got my bed all made up for you."

"Why?"

"I... I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable?" Katie frowned, they had slept together for years. At her place and his, it just happened naturally. Staying up late and studying and just crashing at each other's place. The next thing they knew it was habitual.

"It's fine, it's normal." She lifted a shoulder, "if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," he grinned and grabbed the blanket, "ready for bed?"

"More than anything," she dropped her heels and dress by the door not even bothering to hang up or fold the dress and she led the way to the bedroom, crawling up on the turned out bed immediately.


End file.
